Ghosts of Rock 'N' Roll
by Dogi9
Summary: On Hiatus. Danny Phantom Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Crossover.


**Part I**

Danny fought to stay awake. He had spent another night playing "Doomed" and gotten his butt kicked. He was surprised when another player defeated him who was better than him, considering it wasn't Sam. But Danny didn't have time to think about that now as he tried not to fall asleep in English Again.

"As you all know, we're studying cultural awareness. And we've arranged a field trip to go to a museum about it which we know you'll hate," Mr. Lancer announced, sounding happy. This was followed by a series of groans from the students in front of him.

Before Mr. Lancer could continue, Principal Ishyama stepped in and adressed the class without his consent. "I believe Mr. Lancer has told you about the field trip next week," everyone nodded meekly, "Well, the museum had to cancel because of some problems with these insane padestriens who destroyed all the artifacts, claiming they were ghosts."

Everyone turned to look at Danny as he sank down in his seat. "So instead," Principal Ishyama continued, "We're going to a concert tommorow for a Japanesse Band "Puffy AmiYumi." Her announcement was met by loud cheers, The aspect of going to a concert instead of a museum was heart-lifting.

Principal Ishyama shifted oddly under Mr. Lancer's hard stare. "Well," she said, sweating bullets, "Carry on."

Danny watched as Principal Ishyama left the room. Why was she so nervous and shy around Lancer all the time? But his thoughts soon turned to the upcoming concer. Unlike most of his peers, he had heard of Puffy AmiYumi through Sam, who's aunt moved to Japan though the video game industry, who lent him some of their CD's.

However, he could not help but think that something would go wrong.

-----

Ami and Yumi sat impatiently as Kaz continued to carry on about how his bank acount is too full and that he needs to make several others. Of course, neither girls cared much about Kaz's finances, they just wanted him to announce where their next performance was on their world tour.

"And that is why you won't have breakfast for the next four months," Kaz said in conclusion.

"Finally!" Yumi said, annoyed, "Where are we going next!"

"THE BANK!" Kaz said almost histerically.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!" Yumi screamed, clearly itching to beat Kaz into a fine pulp.

"Amity Park Performance Hall," Kaz said, clearly frightened by Yumi's outburst.

"Will we have to sing 'La Cucaracha(sp?)' to the Seniors again?" Yumi asked, calming down.

"No, we actually have to sing to a bunch of Ninth Graders," Kaz answered, slowing regaining his authoritive voice.

"I loved the ninth grade..." Ami said dreamily.

"So did I," Kaz stated, clearly starting to blab on again.

"Here we go again!" Yumi sneered. Ever since they crossed the border from Canada, Kaz wouldn't Shutup. The only thing that was remotely fun was when she creamed this guy at the game "Doomed" last night. But as Yumi gave a hard stare in Kaz's direction, she knew she wouldn't have much more fun for a while.

-----

"Are we there yet?" Ami asked, after sitting on the bus for 3 hrs., listening to the odd things Kaz did as a freshman.

Yumi rolled her eyes at Kaz, "Could you give it a rest already!"

Kaz's Eyes Flared, "If you don't respect me more, I won't give you your paycheck!"

"Like that would make a difference! You hardly give us any money! For me it's expensive to buy a gumball!" Yumi retorted.

This fight would have gone on for hours if Ami Hadn't noticed a sign that read "WELCOME TO AMITY PARK!" on it.

"We're finally here!" Ami cheered. Just then, the bus's engine sputtered and died.

"Way to Jinx it Ami!" Yumi complained.

"Oh no! You girls are cursed again!" Kaz cried as re raced for his room, desperate to find his collection of good luck charms.

Unnoticed by the two girls and their annoying manager, a shadow could be seen lurning behind the drapes.

-----

"Tucker, could you PLEASE stop listening to myMP3 player? I really want to listen to K2G again!" Sam asked Tucker, referring to one of Puffy AmiYumi's songs.

"In a minute, I want to listen to it!"

Danny was about to interveen and stop the fight, when a blue mist escaped his lips. "Oh Great!" Danny Complained as he checked to hallway before going ghost.

Just as he did, a ghost with a crown resembling cheese entered the hallway.

"Hey kiddies! Doonchya Know that is Motzeralla Sticks today in the Cafeteria, their dairy fresh! Doonchya Know?" The ghost asksed, whom Danny emediately recognized as the Dairy King.

"Dude, Cafeteria food is lethel," Tucker responded, confused by the ghost's odd manor.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a ghost! Doonchya Know?" The Dairy King retorted back at Tucker, grinning to himself.

"Listen Mr. Dairy King, I know you freed me from Skulkers Device so I could fight Plasmus, but you can't just waltz right into the cafeteria! You're a Ghost!" Danny resoned.

"I don't waltz, I float! It Vlad who Waltzes Doonchya Know?" The Dairy King sighed, "Fine, but could you bring me some Motzerella Sticks, after all, I'm the Dairy King Doonchya Know?"

"Sure You can have mine!" Sam responded eagerly, because she was a vegan-like person called an "Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian," she didn't eat anything that came from animals, whether Meat or Dairy.

The Dairy King was surprised at her quick answer and thanked her as he made himself intangible so he wouldn't bee seen by other students.

As Sam, Tucker, and Danny made their way into the cafeteria, they bumped into Paulina and her "Satelite", Star. Ever since Valerie lost her popularity, Sam had to deal with two Paulinas constantly.

"Oh Look! If it isn't the Lovebirds and Techno-Freak!" Paulina Sneered.

"That's Techno Geek!" Tucker answered crosing his arms in defiance.

Paulina turned away, "I shall say no more."

"Yeah! All those words have put to much strain on your brain. You should rest!" Sam retorted, sticking up for Tucker after he mistakenly insulted himself.

Paulina was unable to come up with a comeback, and looked like she was going to punch Sam. But She turned and said to Star, "Write that down in my notebook that I owe Sam some humiliation later, I don't want to strain my hand writing."

Paulina marched off defiantly, unaware she had made a biiger fool of herself than Tucker did.


End file.
